Rootless
by SteelPorcelainMXIV
Summary: Amanda's life was crazy enough even if her adoptive father wasn't an impulsive globe-trotter, but now she hears voices coming from the pin she found on her last day in New York. "No, I'm fine dad. Just trying not to choke on my breakfast bar." Globe fic! Will contain OCs. T mostly because of Romano's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As mentioned in the summary, this is a globe fic loosely based off the one written by Atama Ga Kuru Teru. If you aren't familiar with World is Ours you may want to read it as well. Hopefully mine will be just as well-written.

**Warning:** I have no idea where this thing will go, but be prepared for just about anything that makes Hetalia so cracktasticly amazing. And occasionally slow updates due to school and other fics. (Why am I writing more then?)

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot and OCs – the idea is from World is Ours.

I also have nothing against New Yorkers, although the few I've been around were awfully fond of belting out songs about their state…

* * *

Chapter I: Bye-Bye Big Apple

The World meeting actually started out pretty well but eventually spiraled down into its usual chaos. England and France were at each others' throats with America spurring them on, Romano was shouting at Spain for pulling his curl, Greece was napping on the floor since Turkey had pushed the brunette off his shoulder, Japan was reading some sort of manga, and Italy had somehow found a plateful of pasta and was eating happily.

"PPAAAASSSSTTTTAAAAAA~!"

That did it. Germany stood up and slammed his hands on the table hard enough to vibrate the whole thing. "MEIN GOTT YOU DUMMKOPHS, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! VE ARE HERE TO DISCUSS THE VORLD'S PROBLEMS, NOT MAKE MORE O –"

…

…

…

Everyone glanced around the room in confusion, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

…

…

"They're gone!" Someone cried out from the back. "Sudan and South Sudan are gone!"

"Aww maan~, and phylo-breath was just getting angry too!" Turkey growled.

Ukraine suddenly found herself trapped in a corner with Belarus hovering over her. _"What did you do with brother Russia?!" _

"Uwwah~! Sister, I wish I could answer but I caan't~! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

After much debate (and a lot of Swiss bullets wasted to keep the peace) it was agreed that Sudan and his little sister, the former Axis and Allies, Spain, Romano, and Greece had simply vanished.

_-HETALIA-*'

Amanda tried not to glance up at the clock too much during Algebra 2: the final circle of hell. Hell not because she couldn't grasp the concepts and do the work, but because she'd already taken and passed the course with flying colors. Stupid schools losing her transcripts! Honestly, she'd taken every required course for middle and high school at least twice.

The dark-haired teen breezed through the packet and leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair with a sigh, retrieving the brochure her dad had given her earlier that day from the small front pocket of her navy blue messenger bag. At least she had something to do for the last thirty minutes of class. Sea blue eyes skimmed over the colorful pictures before resting on a rough sketch of the tiny island she would be standing on in a couple of days.

Bavarda…it would be unfamiliar even to those who actually took the time to learn the names of all the islands in the Philippines. According to the brochure the tiny Atlantic isle was used as a marine research base but had been converted so people who were rich enough could buy chunks of land for vacation homes.

"What-cha _doooiin'~_?" Without even waiting for a reply a slender manicure-tipped hand swiped the brochure away so quickly Amanda almost got a paper cut.

"Give it back Jenna." Amanda lunged forward but the other girl leaned away from her, grinning like a fox as she waved the brochure just out of her reach. "Did you know that reading other people's mail is considered a felony?"

Jenna blinked, confused, giving Amanda enough time to snatch the brochure back. "That was _mail_? It wasn't even on glossy enough paper to be considered a _real_ brochure!" The (fake) bleach-blond popped her gum in annoyance. "Pro'lly not good enough for me anyway – I mean, who wants to leave a place as current on _haute couture_ as New York for some teeny island out in nowhere-land?"

Thinking it would be better to wait until she reached home to read the brochure Amanda ignored Jenna's completely ignorant remark and reached into her backpack for her history book…and remembered she'd turned it in earlier. With a sigh she sat back in her chair and tried to remember all she knew about the amendments in the U.S. constitution.

"Amendment number nineteen: ratified in 1920 by President–"

_RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG~~!_

Amanda jumped slightly as the last bell rang and students rushed past her to reach the door, a few even almost knocking her down in the process. Not that it mattered – she was free! Finally, her last day as a student of Cambria High was over!

Somehow managing to thread her way through the mob the teen practically leapt out the doors and slipped seamlessly into the mass of bodies on the sidewalk as she headed to the modest apartment she shared with her dad. Since she didn't have much to pack the next two days were going to be spent however she pleased. Amanda was so wrapped up in her thoughts about surfing the web while drinking coffee at the little café she'd found across from Central Park that she didn't notice the man hurrying towards her as she turned the corner onto a less congested walkway.

"_Oof~_! I'm sorry sir!" she gasped as she fell backwards but the stranger managed to catch her hand and pull her upright. He almost looked like a businessman but his gray suit was slightly rumpled and stained with what looked like coffee. Or something more ominous if she looked at them in a certain light…

"'S okay…think I lost them anyway." The man gasped and looked behind him before he suddenly paused and did a double-take at Amanda. "You! It's _you_!" He reared back in surprise before bolting around her and vanishing into the crowd.

"Me?" Amanda asked the world in general; she'd heard some interesting things from some of the city's inhabitants but never from anyone so…normal-looking.

A glint of light on the ground by her feet caught her eye and she turned to see a shiny oval object lying where she'd bumped into the strange man. It was a small pin designed to look like a globe, Amanda realized as she picked it up to get a closer look. For a moment she wondered if the man would come back to get it but he was probably long gone so she pocketed it without a second thought, adjusted her messenger bag, and hurried home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Change of Plans

Amanda carefully opened the door so it wouldn't squeak and slipped into the apartment, knowing her guardian would be sleeping to make up for the late hours he'd worked the night before. Well, at least she had her laptop to entertain herself with until he woke up. Surely her friends from Sudan or England – err, Sealand, as Peter insisted – were dying to know where she was moving this time.

Fortunately her laptop was exactly where she'd put it on the kitchen counter that morning, the charging light blinking a steady green. The apartment complex the girl and her guardian currently called home wasn't the nicest pace to live and their electronic devices were probably the costliest things in the building, but at least the neighbors minded their own business more often than not. She'd still miss the tiny three-room space a little when the few things that made it home were packed up again though.

Walking past the old picture of her and her dad sitting in front of the Parthenon laughing and petting various cats with a sleepy-looking tanned brunette Amanda unplugged the laptop and logged on. A dazzling smile lit up her face when she saw the small '2' flashing beside the envelope icon on the desktop – of course they would have replied immediately no matter what time they received the message.

"What're you so happy about?" Deep blue eyes widened in surprise but the shock quickly changed to glee when she realized who'd spoken. It was strange seeing her guardian wearing jeans and a t-shirt because his work clothes usually consisted of a dress shirt and slacks. "Did your boyfriends email you back?"

"Daad, Hassan's not my boyfriend! And neither is Peter!" Amanda gasped dramatically. "They're just good friends who want me to move close enough to visit easily."

Sam Thompson only laughed as he retrieved his own laptop from its place beside the teen's and sat down in the chair he'd claimed as soon as they'd moved in. He was actually pretty average in height and build, with neatly cut light brown hair and warm hazel eyes, but the way he spoke and carried himself made him appear much bigger and more confident than the average person. It wasn't hard to see how he could find work quickly no matter where or when he decided to move. "I know; just keep them as 'good friends,' okay?"

"Whatevs. How's Heracles doing?" Oh, she knew Sam was reading something from the Greek when he grinned like that.

"The usual. He's about to go to one of those meetings he has every few months but accidentally sent the email when he went to sleep, then realized he was running late when he woke up and sent another one saying he'd message me again when he had time."

Amanda chuckled as faded but fond memories of the cat-lover came to mind but couldn't help noticing Sam sounded a little anxious, like he'd been waiting for whatever Heracles wanted to tell him for a while. "Could we swing by his place before going to Bavarda? I miss Greece a lot and you two can catch up."

"Actually, I had to move our flight forward – I got a phone call from my new employers saying they needed me a bit earlier since they had an…unexpected problem. I know you were excited for your days off but after you finish emails we need to pack."

The youth frowned inwardly as she opened her own inbox. Usually her guardian allowed for these kinds of things – what had happened that was making them move earlier than when he'd planned? "Well…okay. I thought that it'd be easier to see what Heracles wanted if you went to see him instead of reading half-finished messages."

"Maybe next time, but if you've read the brochure you'd know that Bavarda's climate is very similar." Sam's eyes got that knowing gleam as Amanda's quickly returned to her inbox and he chuckled. "Don't take too long online, we have to pack soon."

_-HETALIA-*'

Something was wrong, but what was it? The man absentmindedly checked the pocket inside his jacket again as he slipped through the crush of people. Instead of brushing the cool smooth surface, however, he felt nothing but fabric.

The girl! The pin must have fallen out of his pocket when he bumped into her on that little side-street! He hadn't really known who she was but acting like he did threw her off enough for him to recover and escape without being questioned. It was the only logical option, which meant over five years of planning had gone to waste. Hurriedly ducking into a small alcove he checked the pocket again and found a large tear in the silky fabric.

"I just can't win can I?!" He moaned and leaned against the cool brick as he realized his (much richer) brother wouldn't forgive him for stealing the globe pin, never mind losing it.

_-HETALIA-*'

If Amanda had read the newspaper that evening instead of directing her adoptive parent to the airport she would have eventually noticed the small add near the back of the classifieds offering a reward for the small globe pin now attached to her carry-on.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter's too short for my taste but that's the best stopping spot before the nations come in. I'll try to get the next one up sooner, hopefully by the end of the month, since Christmas break is coming up soon. Thanks for reading and please review/follow/etc.?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Italics is for Amanda's thoughts, song lyrics (which I do not own), and what the countries say while inside the pin.

**Warning:** Romano, awkward dog-pile, and lots of dialogue.

* * *

Chapter III: Maybe Not Just a Pin

_"Aiya~! Who turned out the lights!?"_

_ "Who cares…? It's easier…to go to…sleep this way…"_

_ "Brother, are you all right?"_

_ "Yes sister, but where are you?"_

_ "Would whoever is on my stomach please get off!?"_

_ "No way, jerk England!"_

_ "Sealand!? How'd you get here?!"_

_ "The same way I did, just not as awesomely!"_

_ "Oh bugger~" _

_ "Ve~ It's dark! Fratello, I'm scared!"_

_ "I'll 'old you tight, Italy~ Ohhonhonhonhonn~"_

_ "Touch my fratellino and I'll sic Spain on you, pervy bastard! Chigi~!"_

_ "But Lovi, I can't hurt one of my friends, not even for you~"_

_ "Then get off of me 'cause you weigh a fcking ton!"_

_ "Wait…this isn't the meeting room?"_

_ …_

_ "WHAT TIPPED YOU OFF(-ARU~)!?"_

_ "HEROIC INSTINCT! AHHAHAHAHAA~!"_

_ "Why is my butt vibrating – oh~! Someone's down here~"_

_ "Mein Gott, I can breathe… Verdammit Russia, don't poke my eyes out!"_

_ "Kesesese~ Bruder, vhat have I told you about being a butt-kisser?"_

_ "Zhat 'e can only kiss mine?"_

Romano lashed out with a fist even as he managed to pull himself out of the mess of tangled bodies. _"Dafuq pervy bastard!" _

_ "M-Maple, that hurt!"_ Canada, who the Italian punched instead of France, fell out of the pile and flicked a switch as his hand ran along the wall seeking some sort of support. A light flicked on in response and the countries gave various cries of protest at the sudden light. _"Where are we?"_

Japan, who had just managed to catch his breath after being pinned between America (whose voice had somehow come from the other side of the group) and China, peered out the strange window in front of them. _"If I am not mistaken, we are on a plane."_

_-HETALIA-*'

Not long after their plane took off Amanda reached into her carry-on and fished out her iPod by its earbuds, which had somehow come unwound from around it. A slight glint of light caught her eye and she managed to catch the globe pin before it fell to the ground. _"Hmm, this could snag on something down here. I should put it somewhere else." _She mused to herself even as she secured it to her jacket pocket, then paused. Strange. It almost looked like the continents had shifted slightly – hadn't Asia been more on the left side than the right? Maybe she was just tired; they'd had to get up awfully early in order to get to their flight on time.

_~…Well the years start comin' and they don't stop comin'/ Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin'…~_

Amanda closed her eyes and allowed herself to nod slightly to the music's beat while turning up the volume a little. She'd made it a ritual to listen to this song at least once while moving because it offered a sliver of hope that the next place would be better than the last.

_~…So much to do, so much to see, so what's wrong with takin' the back streets…~_

The teen got ready for the chorus, her favorite part, by tapping the volume a little more.

_~Hey now, you're an all star/ Get your game on, go play/ Hey now, you're a rock star/ get the show on; get paid~_

_ "AND ALL THAT GLITTERS IS GO-O-OLD~; ONLY SHOOTIN' STA-ARS BREA-EAK THA-A MOOLD~!"_ Fortunately Amanda had enough presence of mind to hit the pause button on her iPod but the horribly loud singing continued. _"IT'S A COOL PLACE, AND THEY SAY IT GETS COLDER…heeey~! I was just getting warmed up!"_

"Amanda, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just a little headache. Maybe I need a snack."

Her guardian smiled and closed his eyes again. "Not too much though."

_"Kesesese~ so the awesome me vas right about you being a headache, Alfred!" _An obnoxious voice with a German accent cackled.

_ "But the hero has to be loud! How else are people going to know I've arrived to save the day?!" _

The soft tones that chimed in next were a relief to her ears. _"America-san does have a point..." _

"_Japan, please refrain from encouraging Alfred to use his outside voice in such a small space."_

"_BRITISH ACCENT~!"_ Amanda mentally squeed as she broke into a coughing fit. "No, I'm fine dad. Just trying not to choke on my breakfast bar. Turbulence and all that."

Sam Thomson frowned in concern (he hadn't felt any turbulence) but knew his adopted daughter would let him know if she was in any serious trouble.

Fortunately her guardian didn't ask any more questions before he went back to sleep – the upside of him not having enough time to grab a cappuccino before the flight. However, it also meant that she was the only one who could hear the voices since no one else was making a fuss about the noise they made. _"I must be really tired to be talking to myself."_

"_No way I'm a part of you – I'm too awesome."_ The German voice countered.

"_Gilbert, shut up."_ Another person with the same accent cut in before Amanda could say anything. _"Young lady, you are not tired or going insane –"_

"_Duude, Germany, enough with the intro. Hey Amanda, I'm America, your country~!"_

"_Shut up! Just please, shut up and leave me alone!"_ The girl hissed and threw the globe pin into her carry-on. Everything had been fine until she'd decided to wear it and she was too tired to deal with whatever it was doing to her brain. _"Country personifications…pfft~"_

Dealing with the problem later when she was alone seemed more appropriate than flipping out on the plane, but for now Amanda planned on drowning the issue with music and a couple of hours of sleep.

_-HETALIA-*'

_"Why do you just have to jump into things, America?"_ England scowled and crossed his arms. _"I raised you better than that! We could have learned what happened to us if you'd gone slowly!"_

_ "It's not my fault Germany was going to take all day with the introductions!"_

_ "Non, it's Angleterre's for surprising her in zhe first place. 'Im and 'is 'British accent,' which is not even close to being as elegant as mine~"_

_ "Come here and say that to my face, frog!"_

_ "And be close enough for you to take advantage of? Not a chance~"_

The other nations ignored the following fight (except for America, who encouraged it) and went to a corner of the new space to try and create a new plan of action for when 'Amanda' contacted them again.

* * *

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this in the past few weeks and patiently waited for an update! I found out my family was going to visit relatives the day before the actual trip (which was on December 29th) and couldn't post when I wanted to. Happy New Year, all, and enjoy. :)

AwesomeHellee9: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note:_ All language translations will be in italics with the English equivalent following in brackets _comme ça_ [like this]. If anything bugs you too much please correct me – I understand that online translators aren't always accurate.

* * *

Chapter IV: A Better Introduction (Kind of)

"Hey, Amanda. Amanda? Wake up."

"Mmm…there yet?"

"No; we're in South Carolina for a layover. You'll have more time to sleep on the next flight." Sam explained after Amanda sat up and blinked sleepily.

The girl groaned in response and rose to her feet with carry-on in hand, carefully following her guardian down the steps and into the terminal. "How long 'til the next flight?"

"At least a few hours, but longer if there's bad weather like the local forecast claimed. I wouldn't worry though; my new employers sent me a little extra cash in case we needed to make any unscheduled stops." The older man smiled reassuringly.

Coincidentally, a voice proclaimed the temporary suspension of all flights due to an incoming tropical storm through the terminal's intercom system.

"…Let's see what the food court has to offer and then find somewhere to crash?" Amanda offered. She could only eat so many breakfast bars and baggies of trail mix.

Her guardian grinned again when he realized she had no problem adjusting to the situation and briefly wondered which nation would be lucky enough to have her working for them as they followed the signs to the food court. "Sure."

_-HETALIA-*'

_"For the last time, if you don't have anything to say that's relevant to the conversation, sit down and shut up!"_ Germany snapped as America tried to explain how they could get Amanda to believe that they were nations with a space ship, a laser pointer, and a ton of bubble gum.

Japan frowned. _"But what if America-san's idea could work?"_

_ "Fat chance." _England scoffed.

_"I still say becoming one with her would work best, da?"_

_ "Why is that your solution to everything-aru?!"_

The air around Russia grew dark and gloomy. _"Because everyone will become one with me someday~"_

_ "Germany! Germany! Call on me, please~! Ve~!"_ Italy totally overlooked the ominous atmosphere and waved his hand excitedly.

The blond in question pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. _"Does it have anything to do with eating, making, or serving pasta?"_

_ "Nope!"_

_ "Vhat is it then?"_

_ "We give the bella ragazza pasta~!" _

…

_"So…why exactly are we meeting separate from the others again?" _Sudan's brow furrowed in confusion as he, his sister, Sealand, and Prussia – oh, and that other American guy – grouped together on the other side of the circular space.

_"Because if we think of an idea to talk to that girl first they'll have to admit we're ready to be recognized as countries (especially that jerk England)!" _

_ "Actually, it was because Prussia didn't want to be any closer to Russia than he had to and you all joined him because he looked lonely – M-Maple!"_ Canada sighed only to be surprised when he got thumped soundly on the back.

_"I'm too awesome to be lonely, Birdie! So awesome, in fact, that people gravitate toward my awesomeness!"_

South Sudan chose to politely ignore the albino's conversation with thin air. _"Mister Sealand, no offense, but you're the only unrecognized country here – Prussia doesn't count since he used to be one."_

England chose that moment to politely butt in before Sealand could protest. _"Germany wanted me to tell you all our decision for –"_

_-HETALIA-*'

Amanda gasped and quickly folded her legs against her chest as the bright flash of light faded to reveal a pile of people in the middle of the room. It seemed that every time she took five seconds to examine the globe pin something crazy happened. At least Sam was out checking their flight status, so she'd have time to get all these strangers back to where they came from – if they'd ever shut up, that is.

"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" the dark-haired girl shouted over the multilingual racket. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The men (it was clear that almost the entire group was male when they finally managed to stand up) shifted sheepishly and Amanda realized they were waiting for her to speak again.

Her deep blue eyes scanned them quickly despite her desire to examine each one; they were quite a varied bunch. There was an Asian-looking man not much taller than her with short black hair and deep brown eyes that contrasted sharply with his white uniform, a tall muscular blond in deep green fatigues with slicked-back blond hair and serious bright blue eyes, a creepy male even taller than the blond with bright violet eyes and a light pink scarf around his neck, two similar-looking teens about her height with looks of shock and surprise on their faces…

"Hassan? Ange? What are you doing here?"

"Uhh…" the African siblings sweatdropped.

"Eh-_hem_~" a small blond boy with thick eyebrows coughed a little too loudly into his hand.

"And Peter? Okay, what's going on? _Heracles!?_"

The Greek smiled sleepily as he turned over to lie on his back and stare sleepily at the girl on the bed. "_Geiá sou_ [Hello]…Amy…"

"_This isn't…how…"_ Amanda's mouth was open but she couldn't get any kind of sound out until the hotel room door opened.

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like –"

"I know." Sam held up a hand before his adopted daughter could say any more. "Amanda, I know this will be a bit hard to believe, but these people are very special. They're nations, personifications of countries, and they'd like to meet you."

To hear it from the voices in the globe pin were one thing, but when her own guardian confirmed it…

…and Amanda fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys are fantastic, especially those who surprised me by checking out my other stuff. My inbox had a mini explosion~ ^^

Whew~! My stupid muse decided to kick it into gear tonight! (All of them, actually, but this one refused to back down when confronted.) Something tells me I'll be very busy this weekend…

I keep forgetting to mention this, but I've made a poll to see what multi-chapter stories my readers want updated sooner than later. It should show up on my profile (or here), and I encourage all of you to let me know what's in demand.

Thanks for reading (and please review/fave/follow if you want)!

mistofan: I'm thrilled, especially since I remember you from my other multi-chapter adventure. It's good to know people from there are coming here as well!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: A Capital?

"Why are you here?! I told you I was bringing her to the conference!" Sam frowned at the nations as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Did Dad convince you I needed help?"

"Dude, D.C., take a chill-pill; we don't know how we ended up in that pin! At least you can go back to your place after we figure out whose capital she is – I'm tired of doing your paperwork as well as mine."

"Like you even do yours anyway…" America's capital grumbled under his breath as he moved through the crowd to check on Amanda. He felt guilty for wanting her to stay unconscious for a while longer but he didn't know how to explain what she really was. Too bad London wasn't around to help – she had more experience with this sort of thing. "So, who's explaining things when she recovers?"

"…You're the only…capital here." Greece intoned after a few moments of silence. "You tell her…Mister D.C."

"Yes, Greece is correct in that matter," China nodded briskly. "It would be too hard to find someone else to complete the ritual with her –"

"Hold up now; do the ritual here?!" Hazel eyes widened at the mind behind them decided to jump to conclusions a bit too soon.

Germany frowned. "Ve need to take her to her country for the ritual first. That is one of the rules, yes?"

"All right then! Sealand, here we come~!"

"Why don't you go into the other room and watch the telly so us _real_ countries can figure out where Amanda belongs." One of the Brit's large bushy eyebrows twitched as if it had a life of its own but Sealand only ducked back behind Connecticut. Wait, since when did Connecticut suddenly look like America? Maybe it was Cameroon…no, Cameroon's skin was much darker…

"I believe the nation we are looking for may be here already." Japan turned so he would be able to see how the others would react. "Who does not have a capital?"

"What do you mean by that?" Amanda was sitting up again but now her face was full of curiosity instead of surprise and anger. "What am I, exactly?" Her gaze followed the others so that she was looking directly at Sam, who actually seemed a bit nervous.

"Ehm…say, Amanda… You know how you don't really remember anything before you woke up in Heracles's guest room? Well, that's because you're actually the personification of a nation's capital."

"Did you hit your head on something like that one time when –"

"I'm serious this time! Did you ever wonder why you never got cut by that glass vase you accidentally knocked over when we lived in Arizona? Or why your leg was only bruised even though the fall off that trampoline should have broken it? And how neither of us gets really sick?"

For a moment Amanda felt like she should call her guardian out on not telling her what she was from the start but realized the whole thing would have sounded like some sort of bizarre game if he had. And many of the things he'd brought up did make sense…

"Can you prove it?"

"…Hopefully…?"

Japan raised his hand slightly to let the others know he planned to cut in. "Excuse me, miss Amanda-san, but that is why I asked who does not have a capital. It may be that you already have a connection to them."

"And since I'm the awesomest vone here, that makes her my capital due to the (almost) awesome vay she's dealing vith this! Ow! Bruder!" the familiar voice came from a man with silver-white hair and red eyes who was rubbing his shoulder and glaring at the tall blond next to him.

"Not everything revolves around you, Prussia. Excuse him." Icy eyes briefly met deep blue before being directed toward Amanda's friends. "Ve know there's no vay England vould let Sealand gain a capital…South Sudan, do you have yours yet?"

Amanda couldn't stop herself from commenting. "Ange? Are you one of them too?"

The slender girl tried to look anywhere but at her friend's face as she unconsciously toyed with the silver cross hanging around her neck. "I'm sorry Amy, but we weren't allowed to tell you in case it turned out you were only human."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey world, I'm back~! It's been awhile but I finally managed to sit down at the computer and finish this before spring break whisks me off to Georgia (the U.S. state). Rootless is about to reach a major point and I've been debating whether or not to add an antagonist into the plot so we have some action – any opinions from my lovely and patient readers will be most appreciated.

Again, thanks for waiting for me and I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
